No One Loves You Like I Do
by crimsonsmoke
Summary: Brendon Urie hates the days when his mom's work buddies meet up. That is, until a new friend brings her son. Then everything changes. It's slash, don't like it, don't read it. Brendon UrieRyan Ross
1. Chapter 1

**No One Loves You Like I Do**

Brendon hated the work meetings. All of his mom's friends from work come to his house

every other Saturday. And talked. That's all they did. Frankly, he didn't need, hell _want_,

to know when Anna, the woman in the next cubicle started bleeding. He didn't want to know.

Every other Saturday, Brendon was cooped up in his room for 5 hours strait. No computer, video games. They were all down stairs. All he had was his cell phone and books. His mom refused to let him play music unless it got too loud. The bitch…But that didn't matter to Brendon as much this Saturday. This Saturday, his mom had a new work friend coming to the party. Bringing along a "cute, adorable angel" of a son. Of course, Brendon flat out refused to be with him. "I'm NOT watching some little kid…"

So, when the first people came, he trudged up the stairs to his poster covered closet of a room. He stretched out on his bed and groaned. 2 long hours to go. Brendon was about to doze off when shrieks of joy reached his ears.

"Oh hello! Everyone, this is Katherine." The "hellos" were passed around and more giggles and whispered continued. He thought his name came up somewhere…Brendon froze when he heard the stairs creak. Shit. Did she send that "cute, adorable angel" up here? Must have. A second later, there was a soft knock on the door. Brendon sat up and marched over to the door, flinging it open.

"Wha—" He stopped dead. In front of him was The Most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life.

AN:So how is it? Feel free to criticize. If it sucks, tell me, I won't continue to post it and annoy the hell out of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendon had been expecting a kid. But the person in front of him was defiantly not a kid. He was fuckin' gorgeous too. Suddenly realizing he was staring, he blinked and closed his mouth.

"Hi." The boy said.

"H-hey." Brendon held the door open for him. Everything about this person was perfect. His hair was just right; his eyes completely swallowed Brendon…dammit! He was staring again…

"I'm Ryan." He said as he walked in, offering his hand.

"Brendon." Brendon said, shaking it. Which was soft and warm by the way.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no! I just thought that you would be a kid. T-that's what my mom said…"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm 17."

"16."

"Really?! You look younger than that…" Brendon's eyes widened slightly.

"What?!"

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No! You're fine! Everyone seems to think I'm older. You're like, the first person who's said that…"

"Oh." Ryan seemed somewhat relieved and sat on the bed, looking around. "So. You like My Chem?" he asked, eyeing the "Bullets" poster on the wall.

"Who doesn't these days? They're coming out with a new record sometime."

"Really? I have to get that…"

After Ryan left, Brendon found himself pining for him. He was pretty sure he didn't go to his school. Two weeks. That seemed so long now. Sighing, he plugged in his DDR mat and focused on the arrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Brendon was dancing around in his boxers to his DDR cd when the phone rang. His mom got it.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ross. How have you been?" Brendon jumped onto his bed, singing along loudly.

"BRENNY-BEAR! PHONE! IT'S RYAN!" Brendon froze in mid jump and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"OW! FUCK!" He yelled, eyes watering. Shakily, he stood, turned off his music, and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" He was met by a roar of laughter.

"Oh god! That was priceless!"

"Hello?!"

"Brenny-bear?! Oh my god!" Brendon felt himself turn pink.

"It's not funny!" He whined. He could still hear Ryan wheezing on the other line.

"S-sorry…" There was a small silence between them.

"So…why did you call?" Brendon asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Brendon stiffened. Oh…my…god…"Hello?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. How's—wait a second, someone's on the other line."

There was a click and Brendon's head almost exploded. He spun around several times, laughing.

"Helloooo…Brendon?" Shit. He didn't hear Ryan pick up.

"Oh, hi. Who was it?"

"Zoe, my girlfriend. She wants to come too. Is that okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

In one second, Bredon's life seemed to crash and fall apart. Girlfriend…he had a girlfriend…fuck…He could faintly hear Ryan calling his name.

"BRENDON!"

"Huh?!"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah…" He said weakly.

"Okay. I'll come pick you up at six."

"Okay…See you then." Brendon dropped the phone back onto his desk again and collapsed onto the bed, tears forming in his eyes. He had a girlfriend. It wasn't all that surprising. Ryan was fuckin' gorgeous, why wouldn't he? But still.

Brendon didn't know how he did it, but found the will to move and get dressed. By the time he heard the car pull up, he was a nervous wreck. He ran to the window. Ryan was sitting in the car, head banging to what sounded like Metallica. Yes, it was Master of Puppets…Brendon didn't see Ryan get out of the car, he was laughing so hard. Grabbing his glasses, he sped downstairs.

"By mom! See you later!" He called, running out the door almost into Ryan. Who was glaring at him.

"You were laughing at me." Brendon couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it was kinda funny to see you head bang to Metallica…" Ryan sighed.

"Whatever, let's go." Brendon followed him to his car and climbed in.

"Where's Zoe?"

"Meeting us there."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Movie theatre." Brendon's heart flipped suddenly. A movie. He'd never been to a movie with someone like this. Only with family and close friends.

Zoe was much different than Brendon expected. He expected a ditzy prep, but she was more grunge than anything. Baggy pants, button up shirt, and just regular tennis shoes. He still hated her though.

Throughout the movie, it was all Brendon could do not to breakdown. He was zoned out, not paying attention to the film. Then he turned to Ryan, seeing them holding hands, her head on his shoulder.

"I have to go the bathroom." He whispered.

Ryan didn't really mind Brendon's disappearance. But finally, after 15 minutes of him being gone, he started to worry. The crowd wasn't large, surely the line wasn't _that _long.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to Zoe.

Ryan entered the bathroom and looked around.

"Bren—" He stopped when he heard soft crys. "Brendon!?" He called, running up to the handi-capped stall. "Brendon?" The crying faltered for a second, but continued the next. Ryan bent down on his knees and looked through the opening.

"Brendon, what's wrong?" He asked. Brendon was sitting on the ledge that old people use to stand, holding his head in his hands, tears falling to the ground. Ryan sighed and crawled into the stall and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's stupid…" Brendon muttered.

"Well, if you're sobbing about 'nothing' you have issues." Brendon cracked half a smile at that, then just looked down at his shoes.

"It's not important…" He whispered, another droplet falling from the tip of his nose. Brendon paused when he saw it hit Ryan's hand, which was now resting on his knee. "You can go back to the movie if you want, I'll be back soon…" Then Brendon felt Ryan's finger under his chin, lifting his head. Brendon loved Ryan's eyes, they seemed dark and understanding. He suddenly realized they were too close. He saw his eyes flutter closed and could feel his breath on his mouth, and then, all to fast, Ryan's lips were on his.


	5. Chapter 5

A shock went through Brendon's body as his eyes widened. What the hell?! Just a few minutes ago, Ryan was cuddling with his girlfriend, and now he was kissing his him! Ryan stepped back, smiling triumphantly.

"Thought that might be it…" Brendon was speechless.

"I-I-how?!" He squeaked. Ryan sighed lightly and rested his forehead against Brendon's.

"I've lived with only my mom and sister for more than half of my life. I know when someone's helplessly in love." Brendon felt his face heat up.

"B-but…you have a girlfriend!"

"So? I'm bi, I can date anyone I want. And I've been meaning to break up with her for a couple weeks now anyway." Sudden relief flowed through Brendon and he relaxed a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our relationship's been kinda rocky for a while. I have a suspicion that she's cheating on me with that senior from my school, Pete." Ryan told him, kissing his nose softly.

"Bitch…" Ryan grinned.

"Yeah. Pete's not that attractive anyway."

"Ryan…?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

"I like you too. We'd better go now. The movie's probably almost over anyway…"

When Ryan dropped Brendon off, he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Brendon turn bright pink.

"I'll see you soon." He muttered into his ear. Brendon grinned sheepishly.

"Okay." Brendon clambered out of the car and walked up to his house and waved good-bye. Ryan drove off after waving back, leaving Brendon in a sense of bliss. Giddily, he ran upstairs, blasted his DDR cd, and jumped around screaming. God, this day was awesome.

Ryan, 5 miles away, was quite happy with himself. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, grinning madly. He had helped Brendon, helped himself, and ditched Zoe. Yeah, he felt sorry for her, but that didn't last long. How could it? He had earned the heart of the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on! He couldn't waste time feeling sorry for some girl! He sighed and rolled over to look out the window. By now, the sun was going down, he wished it was lighter out so he could meet up with Brendon again, but nothing was perfect. Noting that Zoe was probably bawling her eyes out right now, but that couldn't ruin Ryan's mood. God, this day rocked.

Miles away from each other, they both sighed happily and closed their eyes. Both of them couldn't wait (for once on Brendon's part) till the week after next.


End file.
